longexposurewebcomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Henrietta Snyder
Henrietta Snyder is Mitch's enthusiastic and supportive mother. She's been divorced twice and took her most recent ex-husband's last name. She is very protective and defensive over her son. Personality Henrietta is free-spirited and extroverted. She is very talkative and excitable, and speaks with a Boston accent. She loves Mitch dearly and is always ready to jump to his defense even when he is obviously in the wrong. She is currently divorced, first married to Mitch's father, then to a man named Gary Snyder. Being married to her abusive second husband caused her to become withdrawn and fearful, but is back to her old loud and independent self. Henrietta is also very loving, not just towards her son but also any other children or teenagers she meets. Although she is usually very warm and welcoming, if her family is insulted or she becomes offended, she is all claws and fists. Appearance Henrietta is tall with a long face like her son. She has pale skin, and long straight blonde hair with visible dark brown roots. She wears heavy makeup including eye shadow, lipstick, and dark mascara. She also has long red nails and liver spots along her skin. Henrietta's clothing style could be described as "trashy." She wears a red silk cover-up over a too-small black tank top, leaopard-print leggings and red pumps. She almost always has a cigarette or alcohol in her hand. History * Born in Boston, Massachusetts. * Moved to California with her sister as a teenager. * Got knocked-up at a young age and married Tom Mueller. * Tom abandoned their family. * She eventually met Gary Snyder and married him. * Gary became abusive, and Mitch goes to juvenile hall. * Henrietta and Mitch leave Sellwood and live in her car. * Henrietta got a job and they move into a trailer where they experimented with heavy drugs. * Henrietta was arrested for possession of drugs and takes the fall so Mitch stays out of jail. Relationships * Mitch - Henrietta adores Mitch and tries her best to make sure he always knows it. She was supportive when he came out as gay. * Lorraine - Henrietta's sister. They didn't always have the best relationship growing up, but tried to look out for each other regardless. They don't talk much after they split ways. * Tom - First ex-husband. * Gary - Second ex-husband. Trivia * Henrietta speaks with a Boston accent. * She tells young people to call her "Mom." * She a heavy smoker, alcoholic, and frequent drug user. * Maiden name is Rockwell. * Wanted to be a movie star when she was young, which was the original reason she moved to California. * Loves mixed drinks. * She's been to jail a handful of times, mostly for misdemeanors. * Loves doing trashy things like using beer cans as hair rollers. * Loves the summer. * Really good at picking locks. * Knows how to hot wire a car. * Occasionally shoplifts small things on impulse. * She isn't great at singing, but enjoys it. * Loves having fun, can't stand adults that take life too seriously. * Has a history of attracting creepy guys, unfortunately. * Met Tom in California and traveled with him in his rock band. More Images Tumblr tag Category:Characters